Harry potter and TWP
by Silver Talismoon
Summary: There aren't any short summary to this story. Sorry but you'll just have to read. : Enjoy and R
1. The girl in my dreams

_Chapter One: The girl in my dreams_

_It's raining, heavily. I look around, and I realised that I'm on platform 9 ¾. It looks new, its cleaner, no rubbish to be seen. I'm by the tracks, out in the open away from the shelter that stops the rain from getting to me. Even though I'm in the open and the rain is falling on me, I quick to feel my shoulders and glance down at my hands, I'm not getting wet. 'Strange' I think. _

_Frowning I look up and see the train conductor for Hogwarts blowing on his whistle, he's shouting it's time to go, it looks like. Every one starts to board. The massive crowd deflates, but only a little though. Parents and careers wave of the children off as the train began to take off. _

_I can't help but laugh as the elder children hang out of their open carriage windows, waving their wands around. Probably their last year at school._

_Then something draws my attention back to near the train, through the crowd I could see a small figure pushing against the crowd. It was like watching a gold fish fighting against the oceans current. _

_Every one on the train began to shout and point towards the figure as that person broke through the mob. That person turned out to be a she. Even though my vision wasn't in colour it looked like in an old film. I think it's called sepia tone, or something. I know she's wearing white, with dark trimmings. It look like a uniform, a blazer, a really loose but short ruffled skirt. Stockings above the knee, polished dark shoes. For a minute she looks at me, but I know she can't see me. _

_She has dark curled ringlet hair that was tied in a ponytail, but some of the curls dangle down and framed her face, the rest in the pony tail tumble down over her shoulders and back. She was simple faced when you look at her from a distance. But she's beautiful none the less. She isn't very tall, she looks like a first year. She's very pale and thin, not unhealthy thin wise, mind you. _

_She turns her attention back at the train and starts to make a dash for it as the conductor left open one of the carriage's doors. She's fast, as she draws closer to the carriage door, a young man or boy appears, I can't see his face, the rain stops to let the sun through. It's really too bright to see. I have to shield my eyes by using my arm. I can see better now but it's still too bright to see detail of his face. He isn't very much taller than her. _

_I can see him reaching out towards her as he holds onto something, a safety bar? I see her running faster, hand reaching out as the crowd shout, point and scream. They're afraid of an accident._

_As he reaches further towards her and she to him, their figures are nearly touching, she's going to make it, until he decides to literally jump towards her but still holding onto the safety bar and grabs her hand immediately. _

_Then the sun becomes a bright white light….And….._

.


	2. And?

Chapter two: And?

"And?" Mrs. Weasley asks. As if a child was being read to and was eagerly awaiting the next twist in the story, or left with a cliff-hanger and desperately wanting to know what happens next.

"And, I wake up." Shrugs Harry Potter, resting his head in his palm and rubbing his sleep depraved emerald green eyes with the other. Yawning as he reached over with his free hand to pick up his glasses from the kitchen table and pushed them against the bridge of his nose.

"How long did you say you've been having these dreams Harry" Asked Remus Lupin, beating Mr. Weasley to it. Looking down at the dark haired boy Lupin rubbed the soft tuffs of curls that seemed to ease Harry.

Whenever the boy felt afraid, angry, upset for any reason Serious Black- Harry's Godfather- Would stroked the 16 year olds hair. Just to calm him down and ease the pain. Harry was fourteen when Serious died by the hands of his cousin Bellatrix Lastrange. In front of him too, as they battled the death eaters.

The past couple of months were hard on Harry and the rest. They all managed to sneak into the secret Black families house, used for the order of the phoenix meetings, and lived there in silence, afraid that the death eaters would come knocking on their door.

That includes: Hermione Granger, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Ron and his younger sister Ginny weasley, Harry and Remus.

The Children had to be taught magic spells and different strategies, to bring down You-Know-Who. "A couple of weeks, at first, I didn't really think much of it. Just an odd dream, but then it kept repeating over and over again. It's driving me crazy. I can't concentrate during the day, can't sleep during the night, lost my appetite. What's happening to me?"

Harry asked frantically, even tired he would get rare bursts of energy if alarmed, agitated, angry, Ext.

Everyone else went to sleep ages ago, leaving Harry up with the adults after he woke up several time on the coach, just so he wouldn't wake Ron up. Harry didn't them about the dreams, he couldn't, wouldn't worry them.

Molly, shaking he head and turned immediately on her heels towards the cupboards, cluttering around trying to make the less amount of noise possible. As Remus and Mr. Weasley looked at each other gravely. Lupin looking worried, knitting his brow tightly, but the look in his eyes was pleading something with Mr. Weasley, but Mr. Weasley shook his head sternly. There was a warning in his eyes that Harry never saw before, and was intimidated instantly.

"Found it!" declared Molly, sounding prideful in her discovery. Snapping Remus and Mr. Weasley out of their staring contest. Harry knew they were hiding something from him, but wasn't going to ask tonight. As Molly brought forward with a cube shaped bottle, "Now only to open it." She breathed, comically trying to pull the cork out made Harry smile.

He could hear her mumble curses, only slightly, he could make out the odd word here and there. He wondered what Lupin was thinking; he had the hearing aid of a wolf.

He could hear clearly what she was saying, and because he despised cursing, and forbidden Harry from using any. But Knowing Lupin he wouldn't have the nerve to boss a strong willed woman like Molly who would most likely, possibly and would hex him.

'_Poor Lupin'_ Mused Harry. Feeling his spirit lifting his tired and sour mood. "What is that?" he asked turning his attention back to Molly and the cube bottle, grimaced at the off putting brown/green liquid that twirled aimlessly in its containment.

"It's a potion." she said, bemused. "I know that, but what for? What does it do?" he asked cautiously. Did he just saw that mixture bubble in response?! Molly smiled and explained:

"It's a sleeping potion. It knocks you out like a light. So deeply unconsciousness you'd be, and that you wouldn't be able to dream. I must warn you Harry this'll knock you clean out for 24 hours."

Eyes now bulging from their sockets Harry couldn't think of anything to say, But: "But I'll miss lessons, tutoring, how will I ever bring down Voldemort if I'm a sleep all day?" starting to panic. Remus hushed him and reassured him that it would be best to rest for awhile. After all how could Harry bring down Voldemort if he falls asleep in battle?

Considering it Harry pursed his lips, took the bottle, and swallowed the entire thing in one gulp. Trying not to gag Harry pinched his nose in attempt to block the stench. It tasted like a horrid broth. Horrid, lumpy broth.

Remus winced as Harry had finished it. How he had the stomach to do it he would never know. Nor did he want to know for that matter. Harry frowned, after swallowing that, it left not a bad after taste. Until he threw up on Remus shoes.

Mrs. And Mr. Weasley looked at each other nervously. Harry just looked at Remus frightfully. Remus, well, Remus just sat there, jaw clenched awkwardly. He couldn't do much because he knew Harry wouldn't do it on purpose. "It's all right Harry." He smiled, reassuring the troubled teen as he saw tears well up in his green eyes. Tiredness can lead to many emotions.

Silence. "I better go, now." Harry broke the silence first, the rest agreed. Molly, being a kind so helped him up and took him to a guest room, separated from the rest of the children.

"Here you go Dreary. A nice clean, room. Nice warm blankets." She tucked him in under the quilts. The room was dark, it was hard to see. Molly went to the end of the bed and came back with something him her hand. "For God's sake, please tell me it isn't another potion." he breathed.

"Here's a bucket, love. I'll leave it by your bedside. There's also a glass of water on your bedside table. Just in case you wake up early. There is a possibility. Are you alright?" She asked. Harry nodded, feeling dizzy as he took a sip from the glass. Laying back down and feeling the head ach ebb away, he sighed in relief.

"Goodnight Harry. I'll see you in a day." Smiling Molly shut the door quietly. Leaving Harry in the dark. Closing his eyes Harry felt the darkness closing in on him as he felt sleep overtake him. He just hoped the potion works.


	3. Lady in the Meadow

'_Harry…..'_ came a voice, female. Oh God……

_Chapter three: Lady in the Meadow._

It's autumn. I think the leaves on the trees are falling. They come in many different shades of colour, orange, red and yellow. I can't help but feel entranced by the way they are falling.

It's like watching a ballet, they fall gracefully, they twirl and some of them collide with each other, but then they recover and fall in a dance to the crisp grass with their partners below.

I hear someone calling me, it's a lady. Her voice is so beautiful; it's like an angel singing a lullaby or something. It's enchanting to hear. I have to follow it.

I can feel my feet sprinting across the ground, I first started out in woodlands then I come to find myself in a huge meadow. Everywhere I looked flowers bloomed everywhere, different shades of colours like in the woodlands and their leaves.

In the distance I can see a woman spinning around. Her arms outstretched like she's waiting for someone. I know that person is me. I smile, and continue to run.

She calls my name sweetly. Still spinning around, as I come into sight range I see that she's wearing a scarf over her eyes. She's smiling. She's tall. She still calls me as she twirls around, but she slows down a little. I crept towards her cautiously. Now a little frightened that if I move to quickly she'll disappear from me forever.

Her hand catches my shoulder. Stifling she asked cautiously: "Harry?" I only managed to whispered a clear "Yes." As she crutches down towards me, she takes off her blindfold. I gasp. She's beautiful. Long shiny, dark wavy hair framed her creamy porcelain skin, and high shaped cheek bones. Her plump red lips twists upwards in a smile as she leans in and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"I've been waiting, Harry." I smiled sheepishly. For some reason I felt like that I've been waiting too. Her Emerald green eyes took at my features. "You've grown since I last saw you, dear. You're peaky, aren't they feeding you properly at aunt petunia's?"

I looked down at my shoes. Slightly scared of her reactions. "They feed me well, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon aren't very nice to me." I waited for a minute. Her face fell, that warm smile that would brighten up any one's day turned to stone. Taken in a silent breath she asked "What do they do to you, Harry?" placing her hands on my tiny shoulders firmly.

"What do they do to you Harry?" she asked again, concerned. I stayed silent for their sakes, Aunt Petunia doesn't touch me. But when I'm 'Naughty' in their books she rather scolds or puts me in the naughty corner. Uncle Bernard, he's the complete opposite to Aunt Petunia, he hits me. Pulls my hair and throws me against the walls. When I am or am not being badly behaved.

To them I'm the black sheep of the family. They believe I'm Satan spawn, and they do not care whether I live or die. But because of the social services they must look like they do care, and act, if watched.

Looking into my eyes, I could see she was searching for something. Something in my soul. Then she knew everything I kept inside. Every last secret.

She was Angry; her emerald green eyes were in flames. Her dreamy creamy skin turned pasty. She snarled angrily as her hand began to clutch down on my shoulder. I winched. I knew she didn't see me right now, I now she didn't feel my presence in front of her. I knew she blacked out.

She began to shake heavily.

"Nanny." I whined. Feeling her nails digging into my young flesh. I quickly brought my hand to her face. I felt the soft, velvet skin mould around my nimble fingers slightly. Snapping her out of her trance. She looked at me.

"Please don't hurt Aunty and Uncle. Please." I pleaded. I knew my nanny could hurt them. Take revenge for me for everything that they have done to me. But I didn't want her to. I didn't want her to scoop to their level. It wasn't the right to beat children. It wasn't right to beat any one either, whether they have or have not done bad.

She didn't have to read my mind. She knew it wasn't right. She hated violence. But she did believe in defender those who could not defend themselves. "I'm sorry Harry." She said softly. Closing her eyes. Crying.


	4. Damn

Chapter four: Damn

"Harry," came another voice, old and gruff. A man's voice. A particular voice. It wasn't Remus or Mr. Weasley. Opening his eyes Harry was met by a pair of dark, gloomy eyes. It was Severus Snape.

Acting on quick whim and reflexes he withdrew his wand. Hidden within his draws, advised by Molly. Just in case. Now with his wand at Snape's throat he was going to take revenge. But stopped.

Remembering the dream he lowered the wand. Allowing Snape the chance-which he took- to pin the boy down. Angry, Severus pushed down his body weight on Harry. Hurting his arms. Winching Harry groaned in agony.

"What the hell do you bloody well want?!" screaming in last attempt to get free Harry kicked Snape in the sides and trying to attempt kneeing him in the groin Snape dug his nails into the younger's flesh.

"Listen Potter, and listen good boy." He warned. His tone stony. Harry became still. Frightened stiff, no one knew what the nutty professor was capable of, especially since Dumbledore was dead. Snape hated Harry with a damn passion. Bugger.

"I did what I did because Dumbledore asked me to do it. He was aware that he was going to die because I reported it to him that Draco was assigned by the dark lord to kill him, to prove his loyalty. You think I took great pride in it? No, I hated myself ever since that night." Behind those hate filled eyes Harry could just about see the angst.

Harry relaxed. He wanted to believe him. He wanted to, and he did in the end. He nodded in understanding. Snape sub-sided and backed off of Harry. Harry sat up immediately. Slightly shaken but angry, too.

"So what do you want?!" demanded Harry, eyes flaring. Severus ignored the irritated tone in the young boy's voice. And the eyes. Taking a deep breath Snape sat down by Harry's side.

"It's Malfoy. Since the incident the death eaters have been warranted to severely punish the boy, or…." he didn't continue. He didn't need to; Harry knew what they were capable of. Even to their own comrades, Men, women and children. It didn't matter. They'll do it if any one got in the way or if their master commands it.

"And?" Harry drawled. Not too sure where this was going. "He needs protection." Snape narrowed his eyes. Knowing Harry still didn't get it. That or he knew what he was going to say but not wanting to believe him, or just wanting to annoy him some more. Git.

"Yes…And, why should I care?" drawling again. Snape grinned, turning his eyes the door. Harry followed, all colour drained from his face. Draco Malfoy was standing by the dark doorway. Just as pale as Harry. Draco put on a hard face. But even in the dark Harry could see his shoulders shaking.

"Ah, for God sake, why the hell did you bring him here? Could have bloody left him in the gutter for them! For all we bloody know is he could be a goddamn spy!" Exclaimed Harry. Angry.

Malfoy lifted up his wand whispering "Luminous" the tip off Draco's wand lit up like a torch. Showing his face and lighting up the room. Harry saw Draco's eyes, they were red and wet. He's been crying, nose dribbled slightly. Even though his lips were pursed, but Harry could see his chin wobbling. Harry felt a tinge of guilt. Now he knew Malfoy was innocent. He knew Malfoy wasn't a spy.

"Malfoy." whispered Harry. "Potter." replied Draco, his voice was thick. Like he was about to cry again. Getting out of bed Harry stood up. Now noticing that Malfoy's clothes were left in tatters.

Molly came bursting in, her eyes alarmed. Pulling her nightdress tightly around her plump figure. It was late at night. "What are you doing here Severus, Draco? Harry should be asleep." so she knew Draco was here, how long had he been asleep?

"Calm down Molly, Harry was waking up anyway. No need to smother the boy." said Snape calmly. Unfazed by the woman's glare Snape rolled his eyes.

"Severus…" she complained, eyes giving off a clear warning. "Go." He did so. Once gone she turned to Draco. "Come now Draco. Go to sleep, good tuck yourself in. That's it, here's some water for you on your bed side table." She most likely gave Draco that sleeping potion. He went out like a light. Molly turned to Harry, frowning. "Are you alright love?" speaking quietly Harry smiled and replied "Yeah fine, what time is it? How long have I've been asleep for?"

Retuning the smile "Good. It's 4:27 in the morning. You've been asleep for about 48 hours. We had to force feed you, well force drink you." Molly joked. Harry forced a chuckle. Not wanting to hurt her feelings.

A pause. "Did you have any dreams Harry?" Molly asked suddenly. Anxious to know if the potion had worked. Thinking quickly "No, no, no dreams, thanks Mrs. Weasley. That did wonders." he lied. Not seeming to be convinced Molly decided not to take it any further and let the matter drop.

"Any ways dear, I think if it's possible, you should lay down and rest. Try and go back to sleep if you can." Looking frantically at Malfoy and then back at Molly. Harry was alarmed that she was to think he should sleep in the same small room as Malfoy, his one less worse enemy. Noticing this Molly interrupted his thoughts. "Oh, don't worry about Draco, Harry. He's been given the same potion as you, so he'll be out for awhile. Plus if he does wake up any time soon he won't have his wand with him to attack you with." showing him Malfoy's wand from her pocket.

Sure, a wizard with his wand is dangerous with hexes and torture curses that can kill people. But so can any muggle, with their bare hands. Good thing was that Malfoy wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

Thinking it over for a bit Harry decided to go against his gut feeling of not sleeping in the same room as Malfoy. And thought it would have been okay at least for another couple of hours. Sliding into his velvet bedding as Molly offered him some water, which he declined but she left it on the table none the less.

Saying goodnight to her as she closed the door Harry peeked over in the darkness to Draco. Who lay flat on his back fast asleep. Think he should at least do the same he mimicked his actions. As he closed his eyes he felt sleep coming for him. Thinking that it was strange to feel sleepy seeing that he had actually spent 48 hours asleep. But sleep did over take him.


	5. Friends

**_Chapter Five: Friends._**

"_Come on Aurora, class has started already!" came a shrill voice. Two girls walk by, another girl came running down the corridor of Hogwarts, it was obvious because Harry recognized the stonework. She looks frantic. It's the girl from the train station. But now's she wearing the Hogwarts girls' uniform._

_Her name's Aurora. Attractive girl, Pale flawless skin. Simple but beautiful face, Almond shape eyes. Dark ringlet hair that tumbled past her shoulders and mid back. Tied back into a pony tail only letting a few curls to frame her face. Fully plump, glossy lips. _

_Professor Slugworn comes out of his class and greets the girls with a surprisingly warm smile. You'd think he'd be slightly mad at missing at least ten minutes of class. But then again, knowing Slugworn it really didn't matter if you missed the entire lesson unless you had a perfectly good reason instead of just bunking. _

"_Hello Girls." welcomed Slugworn. "I trust you have a perfectly good reason for missing an half an hour of my class." still smiling but it didn't quite match his eyes. They gave off a clear, friendly, warning. As if saying: please make it a good one or you'll have to be detained over lunch._

"_We're sorry we're late professor. Aurora fell down the stairs because we were late already. So we went to the nurse. We have a note." The Asian girl spoke first, quickly. Handing over the note to happily, and Slugworn reading it nodded in understandingly._

"_How is your ankle miss Summerfield?" He asked as Aurora finally managed to reach them. She huffed a "yeah it's fine, sir." the second girl, mixed race spoke up and said "We wouldn't have been able to get her to Madam Pumpfree if it wasn't for Tom. Sir." looking at her confused "What was that Miss Tania?" now feeling embarrassed she explained:_

"_Tom, Sir. As we left the girls dormitory and of course, we were late so we were rushing to get here. Aurora was slipping her shoes on while she was running on the stairs with us, well she slip and fell down the stairs, obviously. Tom must of heard her screaming and crying about her ankle. So he literary came flying down the hallway and saw her lying on the ground crutching her ankle. So he just picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. Madam Pumpfree said that she had chipped a bone in her ankle and gave her that potion that helps heal the bones, I can't remember the name, but it worked. And because she was in so much pain was because that chipped bone was sticking into a nerve point. But she sorted that out too." _

"_She didn't write that on the note miss Tania. All she said was 'Aurora fell down the stairs and was carried into the infirmary. It does say that she had chipped a bone and that it was sticking into one of her nerves. But it doesn't say anything about Mr. Tom." Slugworn said bemused. But Shrugged, he'll ask Madam Pumpfree soon enough. And the girls wouldn't lie to him at all like that._

"_I'll ask her. Now come, there's not much time left so please come in and take a seat. Not much point in taking part in class now." "We're sorry Sir." spoke Aurora_. _Now speaking gently. "Ah, it's alright, you had a perfectly good explanation so do not worry. Come, into class."_

_They did so._

"Wake up Harry." came Ginny's voice. Shaking him slightly by the chest. "Mmm…" he whine, as she got up to opened up the curtains to let bright light in. "Ginny!" Harry complained again as she did a run jump on him. Landing on his stomach. Opening his eyes he could see that she was grinning, showing her perfect white teeth. Propping her head on the palms of her hands as she let her elbows dig into his chest as she lay on his front.

"What time is it?" he asked, "it's twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Malfoy's up by the way. He wants to talk to you. He wants truths." feeling bewildered Harry immediately got up, knocking Ginny off. "Sorry Gin." "It's ok, it's hard to believe too. He says he does want to make amends for what he has done. He says he doesn't want to be enemies with you." Thinking it over. "What do you think? Think his telling the truth or just putting it on?" chewing over it she replied "I believe him." "Well, alright. Where is he?" "Downstairs in the front room."

Nodding as he left, but turning around quickly as he remembered his manners and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. He missed her scent. Her skin was so soft. He grinned foolishly as she returned the gesture lightly as he stood up to leave. Turning around and closing the door behind him to leave Ginny making the beds in peace.

Walking down the hallway and stairs Harry heard rising voices coming from the down stairs room beneath him. Tip toeing silently down the final flight of stairs he pressed his ear to the living room's door.

"Draco, I beg you not to tell him anything!" It was Molly. "Molly, Harry will have to know sooner or later, I'd preferred it if he'd known sooner. Let Draco tell him." Begged Remus. "I will also agree with Lupin. I think it wise if Potter knew. It could have clues to the last Horcruxes." Cut in Severus.

Opening the door and startling everyone in the room. Every one turned to a -fake- sleepy eyed Harry. "What's with all the noise?" he asked wryly. Rubbing his eyes with his sleeve he looked at the surprised faces. "Harry!" exclaimed Molly. Putting on a smile as she placed her hands firmly on his shoulders leading him away. Beckoning Draco to follow.

They walked across the hallway to the kitchen. Hermione and Ron were sitting at the plank table eating their Lunches. Looking up at Harry the duo jumped up and literary pounced on him and saying how much they had missed him while he was asleep. "Mrs. Weasley told us that you went to sleep. How do you feel?" Harry shrugged. He felt real good and relaxed.

"Alright." he grinned. Pushing them off so he could stand up. Sitting down at the far end of the table. Grabbing some buttered bread, eggs, bacons, sausages and juice. Feeling all eyes on him he looked over at their faces "What? Come on, before it gets cold."

"Err. Harry." began Hermione. Looking slightly disturbed. So did Ron and Draco. Frowning "What?" as his friends, and Draco sat down near him with unreadable expressions. Molly left, throwing her arms up in the air.

"ummm," mumbled Draco. Looking uneasy now as he scooted nearer to Harry. "I-I want to apologize, Potter." he stuttered, looking down. "I didn't want to do everything." he confessed. "So you didn't want to break my nose then?" Harry asked sarcastically leaning towards the blonde with his fork in his hand upwards.

Looking uneasy again Draco frowned, "Well, no. I didn't mean it. I mean, What I'm trying to say is I was under control of Lord Voldemort!" A pause. "You mean he was mind controlling you?" asked Ron, disturbed. "Makes sense." remarked Hermione. "You mean like what he done to Harry in the ministry?" Ron exclaimed. "Of course, Snape told me that Voldemort took pleasure in tormenting his victims using mind control. He said he could read it, control it, and unhinge it." Harry drawled.

"If it's true then I forgive you Draco." he smiled. It was true. If it were true that Voldemort had actually mind controlled Draco then by God be his witness he forgave him.

"You, you forgive, me?" asked Draco, bemused. Tears prickling his stunning blue eyes. Did his ears deceive him, his worst former enemy had actually forgave him for all the nasty things he has done to him and his friends. Even though it wasn't really him. Well when he reached the fourth year, that's when The Dark Lord took interest in him.

"Now eat some food, you look awful." cutting Malfoy out of his thoughts. "Okay." smiling at the new friends he had just made. Feeling something that he had been missing for some time, now that void had been filled. Sort of.

Draco did look awful. His pasty white skin looked even paler, you practically could see the blood veins. Violet circles under his eyes. His hair was thinning, lips looked white and almost cracked. His teenaged lean frame looked even scrawnier, almost anorexic.

Stacking Draco's plate up Ron stacked: Ham, eggs, bacon, buttered bread and beans. Handing it over to him. Hermione grinned as she made small talk with the boys. Keeping them up to date of what they had been missing in the daily prophet.

"Voldemort sent another attack on the none magical creatures yesterday, taking several muggles. Today death eaters have been wondering around, looking for you, Harry, and Draco." she looked concerned. Twitching.

"So is your father Draco, he's been sniffing up and down the street for you." cut in Ron. Looking worried for his new companion, Luscious was one hell of a big bully. And he knew how brutal he was compared to valdemort, which wouldn't be much, but still bad.

"My dad's been looking for me?" Draco asked, stunned again that his own father was looking for him, even if it was a beating he was after, Luscious never ever lifted a hand to the boy, and certainly never went after him in a vicious way, let alone went looking for him in a good way either.

"Yup." concluded Ronald, taking a huge bite out of his sausages. Followed by Hermione hitting him with one of her books for being so greedy. Both Harry and Draco laughed, Ron sniggered before taking Hermione surprised, kissing his girlfriend suddenly on the lips. Which she reluctantly kissed back.


	6. Diary

**_Chapter six: Diary _**

"Harry," began Draco, doing up his PJ buttons, getting used to the idea of using Harry's name. "Yes, Draco." replied Harry, obviously getting used to saying Draco's name too.

"There's something, something I need to talk to you about." Draco said, wryly. Turning round to looked at the blonde boy. "What?" "I have something that might be some use to you, even though Mrs. Weasley doesn't want you to know." looking more bemused "what is it?"

"It's a Diary." Shocked and overwhelmed Harry felt the nauseous feeling of Da ja vue. "Don't be stupid." snapped Malfoy, "No where near. It's not a horcruxes like Voldemort used, no splintered spirits otherwise you-know-who and the death eaters would have to deal with it. Not you. But it might assist you later to find the last horcruxe"

Striding towards his book bag that he left earlier today on a shelve. Tacking it down and throwing it on his bed-He was sharing the room with Harry- and opened it, tacking a neatly folded fabric, Harry didn't see how much use a napkin would be until he realized it wasn't the fabric, it was what was in the fabric. Draco handed it to Harry, who took it and un folded it to reveal an old, white and tattered book. Similar to Tom's. But not so evil looking.

He opened it. It was blank the first few pages. And the next dozen, and the next. It was completely blank. "What use could this be to me?" asked Harry, Draco came to his, side peering down at the pages in disbelieve. "B-b-but I didn't know!" the blonde exclaimed "What you mean you didn't know?" shouted Harry. "I mean is that I just picked it up. You know we have a vault for anything, in the hide outs for you-know-who and death eaters." "No I didn't know that." "Well, yes, we had one for any magic instruments that might have provided any use. And then there was one for the dark lord." "What you mean? Do you mean like a private chamber?" "Exactly. That chamber was just a chamber for him. You know, keep sakes and that. From his younger years at Hogwarts." "Why?" "How should I know, I only just went in there and looked around for a mini second then I came across this."

He gestured to the book in Harry's hands. "The plaque said beneath it belonged to a young girl named Aurora Bella Summerfield, apparently, I heard from my father, mind you, was talking with another death eater one time." "oh yeah?" asked Harry, getting into the swing of the gossip. Draco went on to say; "Apparently he had a thing for the girl, kind of like a crush. She was pure-blood, and you know what he is like with them. But one day she up and went. This all happened at Hogwarts, mind you. The next day it was reported that she died tragically. Guess that's what did it to you-know-who, sent him over board, into insanity." "I see." Harry whispered. Staring at the book he realized that in his hands lay something valuable of the girl who he had visions about and in his dreams.

"Oh, my god! Harry look!" cried Draco leaning over Harry's shoulder and pointing to the book as words began to appear. Dropping the book instantly both boys looked in wonder as sentences speeded across the pages as they flickered from page to page. A moment pause. "Christ, what the bloody hell happen?" Harry gasped.

"How should I know!" said Draco, bewildered. "Go on, pick it up." "What you mean 'pick it up' You bloody pick it up." Frowning Draco did what he was told. But jumped back screaming, falling down on his bottom. "What happened!?" Asked Harry. Jumping to Draco's aid. "The book! The book electrocuted me!" exclaimed Draco, clutching his right hand.

"What!?" Harry mouthed, peering from the corner of his eye to the book that laid wide open. Giving Draco a comfort pat on the shoulder as he stood up to pick the book up. "Don't Harry! It'll shock you!" "Don't worry." spoke Harry. Unconcerned.

Bending down and reaching towards the diary with caution. The tips of his fingers brushed against the ancient rough surface. Not at all feeling an electric shock from the cover. He picked it up respectfully, opening it again fully so he could glance at the neat handwriting. "You said it was from a girl named Aurora?" asked Harry, reading the beginning of the diary. "Yeah that's right." groaned Draco, still clutching his hand but recovered his stance admirably. "The dark lord had a thing with her. Don't you listen?" ignoring the old, unmannered boy he used to know. Harry came across a particular date.

"June 13th 1921" he whispered. "What?" "June the 13th! It's when Tom Riddle opened the chamber of secrets!" "What's so important about that?" !It's when moaning Myrtle died!" "You mean Voldemort's first victim? That moping ghost in the girl's bathroom at Hogwarts!? So?" "Summerfield wrote an entry about it. She was there, Listen: June the 13th 1921. _Dear Diary, everything I know is a great big jumbled mess at Hogwarts, I thought this place to be a safe haven for children who learned magic. Seems that I was wrong, my best friend Murtle Schmitz died mysteriously. I was devastated! Professor Dumbledore wouldn't answer my pleas to see her. Even though I was the one who found her laying on the bathroom floor this evening, I called for help and Professor Slugworn came._

_I just don't understand! I keep hearing voices, where ever I go I it, mainly by the toilets. Somehow I have this strange connection that the voice I hear and Myrtle's death are relevant. Tom Riddle was more distant than ever when I approached him this morning. I said Hello and touched his shoulder only for him to gently smack my hand away. Could he also have something to do with it? _

_I am Afraid. **Aurora."**_

Harry turned the page. "14th of June, 1921. It's a short entry. Dear Diary, _Not a moment goes by without thinking of dearly departed Myrtle. I miss her more and more as each second pass. She was over sensitive whenever anyone gave a negative remark or when someone makes a suggestion about her, I can give you that. But in truth she was very pretty, smart and could be the most cheerful girl in the world at times. She was also friendly and would help anyone without a questioning glint in her eyes. _

_But today that isn't just the only reason, Hagrid, one of my other dear friends has been accused of killing Myrtle. If I know anything I'd know this: Hagrid is completely innocent, he wouldn't dare harm anyone. And what does it for me is that the accuser is Tom! but that's where I am confused. I've known Tom and Hagrid for the same amount of time. Tom is open to me, as well as Hagrid, he believes that one of Hagrid's 'pets' killed her. I knew Hagrid kept strange creatures as pets, but Tom has accused Hagrid of setting one of them on Myrtle. Now Hagrid has been expelled. I've lost two close friends. What am I to do? **Aurora.**_"

"well that wasn't short at all." snipped Draco. "Why read it? That didn't tell us anything." "No. It does, Aurora could hear the Baskalis, and so she could speak Parseltongue without even knowing she could. Then she found Myrtleon the bathroom floor. And in the morning Voldemort was acting unusual towards her. She said he was distant, and he was usually open with her." "Same with Hagrid" interrupted Draco. "Yes, even Hagrid. But she didn't mention Hagrid also acted unusual towards her." "Sounds like she was trying to piece everything together to me." "Exactly. She also mentioned that Tom accused Hagrid of setting Aarogog on Myrtle, Aurora must of known for well that Hagrid would have never ever have kept a deadly creature in the castle. And she certainly knew for a fact that Hagrid was innocent. But she couldn't prove it otherwise she would have told some one."

"And if she had known that she could speak Parseltongue she could have gone straight to Dumbledore and tell them it was not Hagrid's doing, nor Aarogog's. " "And she could have mentioned about you-know-who." "Of course, but she had no prove. According to Dumbledore when Tom was still at school he would have irregular mood swings." "But she said he never acted like that towards her, Harry." Thinking Harry frowned.

Flipping through the Diary until…"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed, pulling his index finger away. "What?!" "Cut myself." looking at the crimson liquid that oozed through the slit of his finger Harry noted what had cut him. A photograph.

Looking over Harry's shoulder Draco immediately noticed one of the two figures. "That's Voldemort!" he exclaimed. Pointing to the younger, more handsome Tom Riddle, in all his sixteenth year old glory. With dark, curled jet-black hair, he was smiling pleasantly but the warmth of his smile didn't quite reach his dark, looming eyes that seem to bore into Harry's soul.

"And that's Aurora Summerfield." Harry whispered, gesturing towards the young female. Her skin was pale and flawless as he had dreamt her to be. Her face was simple but very attractive, especially when the Dark ringlets that flowed freely across her shoulders and framing her simple face. But really not so simple features; Long black lashes lined her dark almond shaped eyes. Giving a adoring mystic gaze as she smiled with her glossy plump lips, and unlike Tom, her eyes were warm and welcoming, just like her wide smile.

"You have to hand it to him." remarked Draco with a sneer, "What?" asked Harry, he couldn't bear to take his eyes away from Aurora's, "He had great taste in women." Harry smiled, couldn't argue with that. Not that he was attracted to her in that sort of way, he thought Ginny was beautiful, but Aurora was a beauty in another way. He felt a strange connection to her. Like he knew her. His thoughts drew deep he was practically unaware of the staring Draco.

"Ah, well." intervened Draco, smacking Harry in the back "Time to go to bed." He and Draco shared a bedroom while Hermione and Ginny shared one, Ron had a box room to himself. Ron didn't mind when Harry asked him if Draco would have his bed. Ron agreed happily because he thought it would have been best if the two boys talk it out. His mum had their wands. And Draco wasn't one to pick a fist fight. Tucking themselves in the two boys said good night. Harry pulled the covers over him. Waiting for Draco to fall asleep.

When he heard light snoring from Draco's side of the bed room Harry threw the covers off of him. Grabbing the Diary that he had left between them on a foot stool, and tip toed to the bathroom. Putting down the toilet seat and seating himself down on it. Opened the Diary on his lap as gently he flicked through the pages. "What's this?" he wondered as he took a small envelope from a hidden pocket at the back. Opening it he found several sepia photographs.

Most of them were taken at Hogwarts and Hogsmeat. Some of them were group photos. Others were just one person per photo and the rest were Tom Riddle and Aurora. Scanning the group photos Harry realized that Tom was standing among Gryffindor house members. So Aurora was a Gryffindor. Go figure why Tom was attracted to a Gryffindor other than being a Pure blood and was beautiful, Harry was stumped.

Standing next to Tom was Aurora's arms were twisted and fingers locked. Tom's free hand wraps around her waist, her free hand on his chest. Both were smiling happily like a loved up couple. The other people in the photo were smiling, waving, posing, one even did a bunny ears gesture behind Tom's head. _'Tom must've played nicely nice guy around the muggle borns. Specially round Aurora, seeing she was friends with Myrtle. _he thought. Placing the photo on the counter Harry found another one that sparked his interest.

It was Aurora and Tom again. Same pose but their outfits were formal. Taken in the great hall. It began to glow a golden light as it separated like and opening door in an instant. "Oh No! Not again!" cried Harry as the picture began to move and Harry could hear the waltzing music play, screaming as a void opened up and he was being sucked into the photo….

.


	7. The Ball

**_Chapter Seven: The Ball_**

"Come on Tom!" cried a boy's voice. An Asian boy aged around 16-17 years old. "What the hell?" asked Harry, falling down on his ass. Looking bewildered as he watched a very flushed, young, Voldemort run around busily, zipping up his trousers, Combing his hair and doing up his shirt. Of course he was using magic.

Unlike Tom's flash back in black and white. This was in colour. "Where am I?" he asked himself. Then it adorned on him. He was in the slithering dorm.

"Where's your jacket Tom?" asked the boy again. "On the chair Saeed." gesturing towards the far left of the room where Harry stood. Harry moved aside. Saeed took the sober black jacket from the chair and walked back, helping Tom into the jacket. "Stop being so nervous Tom. You're shaking so much I'm having trouble getting this bleeding jacket on." "I'm sorry Saeed." spoke Riddle, sighing. "I can't help it. It's my first date with her. Well, with ANY girl for that matter." Saeed laughed out loud, throwing his head back. His laugh really did not suit him. It was really high and kind of girly, not suited to his manly entire.

Tom just glared at Saeed in the mirror. "You mean to say that it's your first date? Nah, don't lie Tom. You could charm the panties off of any girl. But Summerfield." he taunted, Tom, being quick tempered turned to face Saeed. His eyes darkened. "What's wrong with Aurora?" demanded Tom, dead serious. "Nothing wrong with her." answered Saeed truthfully, grinning at his friend's reaction.

"She's beautiful, simple faced and beautiful. But there are some more beautiful girls that fancy you, Tom." "Let's get this straight Saeed." Warned Tom, "No one in this school is more beautiful than Aurora. But I'll be first to admit it: There are some good looking women even if they weren't mud-bloods I wouldn't even look at them. They do not interest me at all." "But you admit they are good looking." Saeed smiled. "Yes." proceeded Tom. Folding his arms. Harry had to admit, as much as he hated to, he was keenly interested in this Tom. He was still the arrogant bastard. But still he was interested in were this conversation was going.

"Tom?" asked Saeed, looking distressed. "Breath!" he demanded, taking a firm grip on Tom's shoulders and shook him gently. Tom let out a gust of breath. "Sorry." apologized Tom. "No need to be sorry mate. Just breath normally and don't faint. Come on, it's time to collect her." "No need." responded Tom. "She's going to meet us there."

"Why?" "Because she said she's was going to get ready. Most of the girls in the Gryffindor house are preparing her. Roxanne laughed at me and yelled up the stairs to wait and see her when she's done." "Roxanne Lane? The mud blood girl? What are you doing with a Mud-blood, I mean I know that she's your girlfriend's friend but at the same time when your alone with one of them don't you think it would be best leave." "No, because Aurora is friends with them, and if I screw up and they go and tell her that I've ignored them or be rude to them and brushed them off. Then I'm done for!"

"Okay mate." soothed Saeed. "For the finale time come on! We'll be bloody late!" "Alright I'm coming no need to have a cow." "Shut Up!" Saeed tugged at Riddle's collar, dragging him out of the room. Harry in hot Pursuit. Making it past down several halls they finally came across the great hall.

The doors magically opened as the two friends were going to walk through they were ambushed from behind by girls wearing evening gowns in all different shapes and sizes. Literal, some suited some didn't. Some wore make up and jewellery, some didn't. Harry had to laugh at the dresses and make up.

Harry had to laugh when most of the girls fluttered around the two boys, two tiny twins lounged at Riddle, jumping into his arms, catching him off guard and almost falling over backwards.

"Hello, Tom." they said in sync, ignoring the disapproving stares and scowls. "You should see Aurora. She's looks like a duchess!" exclaimed one twin. "Like a duchess? That should be Like a royalty!" exclaimed the other. "Well it's relevant to royalty Sasha." argued one. "No it aint! Lola." argued the other.

Both twins squabbling in Tom's arms, and Riddle would occasionally duck his head. Ignoring his foolish friends sniggers Tom spoke up. "Well ladies." intervened Tom, weak voiced, "A duchess is relevant to royalty." putting the girls down on their feet's.

"Oh Look!" called one of the girls in the crowd, Harry recognized her instantly; it was the mix race girl he saw in his dreams, it was Tania. "It's Aurora!" She exclaimed. Every one turned their eyes up the stairs. Harry curiously followed their gazes. His emerald eyes widened in amazement. He saw her gown in the picture but in colour she looked amazing!

Catching Tom's expression from the corner of his eye as Riddle began to move towards the stars, hands out stretched as Aurora descended down the stone steps. Her dress was pure white.

How to find words that described it was practically impossible. But he tried: She had a diamond beaded corset body that fitted her curves perfectly. It was a low deep "V" cut. She wore off the shoulders sleeves, they were puffed and divided by silver bands in two places, her elbows and wrists. A taffeta skirt that clung to her hips that puffed out increases and folds by the knees. She was pale, but she wore make up, like her skin, it was flawless.

Rosy blush highlighted her cheekbones. Pale pink gloss adorned her plump lips suit fully. White and silver eye makeup donned her almond shaped eyes wonderfully, especially when her eyes ultra long-dark-lashes still gave her that mystic emerald green gaze when she smiled.

Her hair was pulled back into a plaited bun. Holding it was a diamond star shape clip. Around her swan like neck was a diamond collar that glistened in the floating candle light.

Harry took a few steps towards her as she all to happily took Tom's welcoming hands in her own. "You looked like a Queen." he breathed. Harry agreed. She had grace and was entirely elegant.

"Shall we?" asked Tom, lending out his arm, which she happily took. Aurora laughed. Harry loved that laugh, it rang a like a thousand bells. Clear and loud. "Yes, Tom, now." As the massive group walked into the great hall and Harry followed them obediently. Stunned by the decoration, the bright candle light and chandeliers that hung from the great hall's ceiling.

The hall looks a lot bigger when the wooden benches were gone. It was like the time when his year.-In his time- were celebrating the grand ball when he was unwillingly entered in the great goblet of fire games.

The music began to play a slow waltz. Tom unhooked Aurora's arm and took her at arm's length. "Shall we dance?" he offered, which she all to happily agreed. Every one made way for the couple. Standing in pose as the music took on a slow beat then the couple picked up the pace as it speeded up tempo.

Then in amazement as everyone else was Harry watched with keen eyes as the couple and others began to tango. The pair looked graceful and elegant as they twirled together harmoniously, in perfect sync. Stopping and dipping. As the music ended the pair took off out of the dance floor when too many people began to crowd in.

"That was good. Would you like a drink?" asked Tom politely, "Yes please dear." Aurora smiled warmly, filling her words with entire endearment. Harry supposed she had a crush on him too.

As Tom went to get the drinks an all too similar wizard drawled near Aurora, placing his wrinkled hand on her slender shoulder. Turning her head instantly in his direction. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Are you enjoying the ball this evening?" Harry noticed that she had a British accent, it sounded beautiful. Angel like, even. How come he never noticed before?

Dumbledore smiled a crinkly smile, he defiantly looked younger, but still old. His long twirled beard was shorter. His glassy pale eyes looked at Aurora with keenly amused stare. "Yes, thank you miss Summerfield. I see that you've been enjoying this evening. I have to admit I'm glad I sent you to those dance class'" "What?!" exclaimed Harry, total shock. (He knew no one could hear him.)

"Yes, sir. So am I actually." she smiled pleasantly, "But as I'm your guardian Aurora I must inquire what is you status with Mr. Riddle."

"Professor Dumbledore…" she began to protest, only to be silenced when Dumbledore held up a hand. "You are my ward, Aurora. I raised you since you were little. I thank my lucky stars that your father left you in my care when he died. Merlin preserves his soul. I don't ask for much, all I ask is please tell me what your relationship is with Mr. Riddle." he spoke softly. Pleadingly.

Aurora gave out a gust of wind. Defeated, "Yes sir. We've been courting for several months now." she confessed, looking like a ton was lifted off her shoulders. Dumbledore nodded understandingly. Content that his ward was being so honest about the topic. "If any, I am pleased that you chose a suitable suitor. Tom is a hard worker and a devotedly honest young man." 'Devotedly honest my ass.' Thought Harry, shaking his head in discontentment.

Harry watched as the professor and the student talked further on, unable to actually hear them but saw their mouths pronounce words. As in silent whispers, he clocked Tom watching them too, his jaw clenched as he held the two crystal glasses filled with punch from across the room. His eyes looked dark and looming, not any more warmth and or compassionate as they were.

"I think I think it best if I should leave you and your chaperone alone. Looks like his head is going to explode with that expression." Aurora grinned, showing perfectly pearly squared white teeth. "As you wish sir." with that Dumbledore departed and Tom was quick to step in his grave. "What was that about Aurora?" demanded Tom gently. Curiously. "He just wanted to see if I was having a good time Tom, dear." she purred delightfully. Obviously not a lie. "Are you having fun my dear?" Tom asked, cocking an eye brow. "Of course I am, My love."

Harry saw the shiver that must've went down Tom's spine as she purred the last words ever so sweetly, innocently. Must've been pure bliss for Tom because Harry could distinctly see it in his dark eyes. (After doing it himself when Ginny called him such things.)

"Shall we go outside? It's a full moon to night." requested Tom, taking Aurora's arm in his as they stride across the marbled flooring. Harry chasing not too far behind them.

As they made it out side where no one could see them. Tom turned round to face Aurora, lifting his hands to cup her delicate face so that he kissed her tender lips lovingly. Harry feeling slight uneasy at the sight. Aurora pulled away instantly, Tom looked confused he didn't even get the chance to kiss her before she ran off into the woods, Tom followed. Harry followed them.

They leaded, or should he say, Aurora leaded them deeper into the woods. Harry had a feeling that he had been here before somewhere before.

"Where are you taking us?" laughed Tom as Aurora almost fell over, tripping over a branch. Speaking Harry's thoughts that he himself had asked at the exact same time.

"It's a surprise, love." she laughed back, still had Tom's hand and dragging him in toe. They came into a clearing. A meadow to be exact, Harry froze, now he knew where he had been here before. In his dream when he was a youngster and he met a woman he had called grandmother. Aurora and that woman look familiar but different.

Aurora had a simple face, but as he always kept describing her as beautiful. But the other woman had more beautiful bone structure: High cheek bones, long dark lashes framed her eyes, so were Aurora's but hers framed her eyes so that they gave a mystic gaze, that woman didn't have such an effect. fully plumper glossy ruby red lips. Whiles Aurora's were smaller and paler pink. That woman's skin was a pale Mediterranean skin and was flawless. Aurora was a pale Lilly white, still flawless. The only resemblances between the two were the emerald green eyes.

And of course they both had dark hair, Harry supposed.

"This is my secret hiding place when I train my magic." snapping Harry out of his day dream he watched the two as they joined hands, locking their fingers together. The moon glistened by the pond they stood by, reflecting the moon rays. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Aurora's body began to glow under the moon. Tom stood back, eyes too, wide open as tiny silver stars raised from the ground and floated around her Body.

"What's going on?" demanded Tom, a worried edge to his voice. Aurora was also a bit shocked. But after a moment smiled widely. "It's alright. It's just a foretelling. A sign." confused Tom stepped forward.

Both reaching out for each other. Their fingers locked together again. Sharing the glowing light and stars. Harry feeling the sudden urge to join them by reaching out, suddenly the glow became brighter and surge through the forest. Harry yelled.


	8. Knowledge

**_Chapter Eight: Knowledge_**

"H----!" came a voice, frantic. "wake --!" he could make out. Everything was pitch black, probably because his eyes were close, he didn't know.

Opening his eyes so bright lights flooded in. He could make out several figures. Molly, Snape, Remus and Draco. His vision became blurred then clear.

Looking around Harry realized that they were in his and Draco's room. The room was cramped already but now it was suffocating ram packed. "What…" Harry began weakly. Squinting at the bright light that drowned the room.

Looking to the side Harry found Snape sitting closets to him, looking through the photos, stern faced. Draco was looking over his shoulder at Harry. Molly was sitting at the end of the bed, worried. "These Photos were bewitched, potter. By the very same person who were in these." Snapped Snape, eyes dark with fury.

"You mean Aurora Bella Summerfield?" "Precisely." he sneered. Harry gulped, Molly quickly stood up and shouted "This is why I didn't want Harry reading that blasted diary!" mostly towards Snape, a little to Draco as well.

Snape and Draco ignored her as she stomped out of the room. "Sir." began Harry, uncertain if his head was going to get his head bitten off. "I know Aurora was Dumbledore's ward and was Tom Riddle's girlfriend, but who exactly is she?" he asked.

Snape sighed, putting the diary and photos down on the bed table. "Aurora Bella Summerfield," he began, probably wondering where to start. "Was born in London in 1906, died 1921. She died young, barely even 16 when she was hunted down." "Hunted down?!" Harry and Draco exclaimed together. "Witch Hunters. Once Tom found out it drove him into insanity. Causing him how he is today. He had already planned the war against the muggle borns, but once he catches news of his beloved murdered by one of them it drove him insane. It turns out that after performing a ritual to find one's true love that they were soul mates."

"I dreamt that!" Harry said, astonished. Snape nodded, did Harry just see a faintest of smiles play on the professor's lips? "I want you to imagine something, Potter." Harry nodded, "You have everything ready, you have such power and a woman that is willing to be by your side forever, what would your general expression be?" Harry gave a wide smug face. "Good, now imagine that your one true love of murdered, but you still had everything else what would your expression be now?" Harry's face fell. Tears brimmed in his eyes as what he assumed what Voldemort must've felt. Anger, sorrow, grieving for his lost one that had been murdered by the hands of something you had a deep passionate hatred for.

"Exactly." remarked Snape, "People can take only limited amounts of pain before they go numb Potter." sympathized Snape. As if he felt that as well. "Her father and mother were both gift full in many areas of magic. But her mother died at her birth, her father raised her until he became ill and requested that Dumbledore take her under his wing-which he gladly accepted- if he didn't pull through his battle to live. Age six Albus Dumbledore raised her from then on…" Snape continued. "But sir," Began Harry, slightly upset that Dumbledore didn't tell him. Mind you he wasn't too surprised, it wouldn't be the first time.

"For months I've been having weird dreams, dreams when I'm a young boy and I'm in the woods by Hogwarts. I hear a woman's voice and I run through the woods into the meadow, there I see the woman that's been calling me and I go up to her and I call her 'Nan' Professor, are these dreams of Aurora and the woman I think to be my grandmother linked?"

Thinking it over for a minute Snape grimaced. "No, There not. The woman in your dreams and Aurora are different cases in my opinion. What did she look like?" Describing the woman Sanpe smiled, yes, actually smiled. "I know who you are referring to." "You do?" asked Harry, cocking both eye brows. "Her name is Cecelia Alison Potter. Your father's mother."

Harry's mouth fell open wide, so did Draco's. "Seriously? How did you know her?" Snape smiled again. "Do you actually think me and your father were enemies?" thinking it over for a minute Harry nodded. Snape smirked, "Well that's when you're wrong. Your father and I were friends up till when he started courting your mother, dear sweet lily."

Harry laughed melodically, he knew that Snape had a crush on his mother but never knew that his father and Snape were friends in the slightest. But if they were friends, his mum would've been the reason. Not a good enough reason to fall out, shows how kids can be so cruel to each other when it came to girls. "There is something you need to know." he mentioned, waving his wand so that a parcel levitated up and to Harry's bedside.

Opening it eagerly Harry found blank pieces of paper, looking at Snape confusingly he asked what was this, in which Snape replied 'Use it with the Diary.' taking hold of the Diary that Snape offered and Draco watching with keen eyes, Harry did what he was told by holding the two objects together.

A glowing gold symbol showed on the blank paper and a mini 3-D figure hologram of Dumbledore appeared. "Harry." it began, taking Harry surprised.

"By the time you read this I will be dead. There are certain things I was unable to tell you, Harry. I have instructed Severus to tell you those certain things." it paused, "For starters Aurora Summerfield was my ward. But that is not all," it paused for a minute, looking thoughtful. Harry kept silent as he could have sworn that it was crying. "You were like a son to me Harry." Dumbledore's voice broke, "More like great-grandson." chuckled Sanpe, giving a sly smirk.

"I'm sure Severus made a snide remark by now, what he doesn't know is that I've used his entire screened to make this hologram." Dumbledore gave his own sly smirk. Snape scowled, Harry tried not to laugh, he could see Draco was laughing a silent laugh. Sanpe took his wand and gave Draco a pale green sharp zap throwing the blonde against the wall.

"But that is not all, Harry. Aurora was a Wiccan." "What's a Wiccan?" asked Draco and Harry frowning in confusion. "A Wiccan, is a being that posses it's magic from nature." pausing again so that the boys chewed on that. "They are the first witches and wizards, they use energy from nature. Have healing powers similar to Fawkes'. They live for vast amount of time without aging because they can draw the energy from the environment. They cannot die very easily for the same reason. Harry." Dumbledore looked straight at Harry with glassy eyes, but still smiling reassuringly.

"I knew you grandmother Cecelia. A wonderful witch with marvelous talents, especially telepathic links." He grinned. " I am aware that when I die she will send you erased memories that you and she had spent time together with, when you were a child. Yes, Harry, she is still alive, but only just, she is dying. She left letters to you when your parents were murdered. I had warned her that it would be best to leave you alone, because of the dark lord. Even though she and I had argued furiously about it, but she finally agreed, with a heavy-heart."

Tacking a moment to compose himself he continued. "Your grandmother does love you, I know for a fact you will forgive her for not being there through the hard times. I know for a fact that she loves you and her dying wishes are to see you, Severus will escort you to her. Remember Harry, you are one of a kind. And nothing can take that away from you." with that the message ended.

Everything went silent. Harry eyes were wide with shock and were clearly upset. Not only was Dumbledore his mentor was dead and he had thought Harry was one of his own. And to top it up he had just found out that he had a grandmother, and she wanted to see him, even though she was on her death bed. He was sad, slightly angry but otherwise could see the logic why she couldn't take him on.

"Take me to her, Snape." Harry said sternly, not bothered that he didn't add Sanpe's title. And certainly ignored the glare he was receiving. All humor had vanished from the room. Throwing the quilts off and immediately stood up so he could strived out of the door and into the bathroom. Nearly followed by Draco if Snape hadn't grabbed Draco's hand, Snape shook his head, concerning over the dark haired boy.

"I know you are concerned over him, Malfoy, so am I. But Potter has to have some privacy. A bomb shell was just threw on him to day. He had to think by himself." Ginny came into room. "What happened?" she asked, Draco explained plainly. She was Harry's girlfriend so she had the right to know. "Oh." She said simply. Stunned. After some time Harry came back into the room fully dressed in black.

Black pressed trousers and long sleeved shirt and highly polished shoes. Hair was brushed, glassy buffed. "I'm ready." he said sternly. "I know what's going on Harry." Ginny spoke up. Harry gazed at her. "I'm going with you." "No you're not." Harry said bluntly. "Yes I bloody am!" she argued, Harry stridden over to her. "Ginny, if we're caught, well you know for well what could happen. It's dangerous!" "I don't care!" she retorted, puffing out her chest. "Where you go I go, I don't give a damn if you are there so I'm going there." "So are we." called Ron, letting himself and Hermione in, both holding hands. "Don't forget me." spoke Draco smiling shyly.

"Fine, fine! We all go!" cried Snape. Throwing up his hands, standing up to go down stairs meeting Author and Molly Weasley sitting at the dining room table. In front of the empty fire place.

The couple looked at the group. "We know where you are going, please understand this;" said Author, looking down and out "We want to come with you." Harry step forward as the Wesley's stood up and hugged him fully, encouraging the rest to join which they did. Save for two, Snape who would much rather lick Voldemort's ass than show such emotions, and Draco, still wondering whether he was welcomed. Molly looked at the blonde and beckoned him, which he step forward to joined in the group hug. Tears stung his eyes.

"Let's go." breathed Author, ,letting the group go, looking at Snape with a warm smile so that he didn't quite feel left out. Taking powder from a cup near the fire place. "You remember this right Harry?" he asked, Harry nodded. "Good, we are going to the out skirts dark woods." a pause, "The dark woods?" exclaimed Ron. "No out skirts of the dark woods. We have to pronounce it very clearly. I will go first, Then you dear, then Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Snape and then you Harry. Alright?" Every agreed.

Author stepped into the fire place. "Potter Manor!" as he dropped the powder and the green flame engulfed him Harry noticed they were one person down. "Where's Luppin?" he asked Molly. "He went on ahead." was all she said.

As they went one by one Harry only thought about his Grandmother, and that she had a manor named after the Potter's. But mostly about his grandmother Cecelia, feeling excited and was almost unable to control it.

But when it came to his time he made sure he had his wand before going to one of the draws, taking a plastic bag putting some of the powder in to bag. He thought he should do this task before meeting Cecelia Alison Potter. Stepping into the fire place and pocketing the bag. Grabbing some more powder and holding it above his head "Private Street!" then throwing down the powder, he was engulfed in green flames.


End file.
